For You, I'd Do Anything
by Sam's Firefly
Summary: The Spider Witch and Evil Sorceress plot to destroy the mages. But what happens when a prophesy is found, resulting in a race against time to find the portal to the home of magic itself? Only Emily can save the magic from being destroyed, but at what cost
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable. That belongs to Rachel Roberts. Think about it. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stories here…**

FOR YOU, I'D DO ANYTHING 

Prologue: The beginning

Deep within the bowels of the world called Aldenmor, two beings sat bent over in hushed whispers.

"You see what we will do, don't you?" the one with a spider's body and human's torso.

"Yes, Spider Witch, I think I am beginning to," the other, with cat-like eyes and a streak of white lightning in her jet-black hair, replied.

"Soon those wretched mages will be defeated once and for all," the so-called Spider witch answered back. "In a weeks time, dear Sorceress, we will strike!"

The Sorceress, at this, smiled the most utterly evil smile only pure evil could possess.

"Come, come now. We need to prepare our minions for then. We need to be well rested for our plans." The Spider Witch left the room, and as the door closed, the Sorceress heard a faint cackle coming from down the hallway. Yes, oh yes, this will be foolproof.

Far away, within a different world, a fifteen-year-old girl with reddish colored hair and hazel eyes awoke from a nightmare that seemed all too real.

**A/N: Well, there's my first ever attempt at a fan fiction story. I hope you liked it. Criticism accepted, but no flames! Tell me what you think of it. I noticed that this category seemed really slow, so I thought I'd go for it. It's not like I have anything else to do…**


	2. Explainations and Breakfast Mishaps

Chapter 2: Explanations and Breakfast mishaps 

AN: Hey I'm back! How'd u like the prologue? I only got 1 review and that was from my friend! Give me criticism, tell me what u thought about, just review! Just don't go to great lengths to tell me it sucked. I'm explaining everything for people who haven't read the books. Ahem, Ahem, coughJennacough

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, I'm sitting here in a 1-story house in the middle of nowhere, and I own the Avalon series. Get real.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously:

_Far away, within a different world, a fifteen-year-old girl with reddish colored hair and hazel eyes awoke from a nightmare that seemed all too real._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Emily Fletcher jolted up from the nightmare she just had. She could remember something about the Spider Witch and the Evil Sorceress, and something about a plan, but the dream was slowly fading.

_Just a nightmare, just a nightmare, _she thought. But for some reason she couldn't get the uneasy feeling from her stomach. _What time is it? _Emily yawned sleepily. She looked over at the clock. WHAT? 9:30! She had 30 minutes before she had to be at Ravenswood Manor for a meeting.

**(a/n yeah, yeah I hate author's notes in the middle of a story too, but if you've read the books, you can scroll down) **She helped her friends Kara and Adriane at a historical site, Ravenswood Wildlife Preserve. They gave tours of the grounds and manor, and had help from Ozzie, the amazing talking ferret, and Kara's and Adriane's bonded, Lyra (a winged cat) and Dreamer (a mistwolf).

You may wonder, how can there be such a thing as a winged cat, or what the heck a mistwolf is. Well, you see, the three friends were no ordinary girls. They were mages sent by the farimentals (elemental being in charge of elemental magic) destined to save the magical world of Aldenmor from the evil Spider Witch and Evil Sorceress. When they were trying to defeat the Evil Sorceress and save the trapped mistwolves (I'll get to them in a minute) from a crystal, they succeeded at getting the mistwolves out, but the Sorceress fled and joined up with the Spider Witch to try and retrieve the power crystals from the home of magic itself.

Mistwolves are magical wolves that can turn into mist at will and hide things or people from others. 'Nuff said.

When the three mages were at the Sorceress castle, Kara accidentally let loose all of the magical power crystals, and wild magic is roaming around at a high level. The magical web that binds the worlds together is unstable, and if the power crystals get into the wrong hands, then, the magic will be controlled by evil. Emily, the healer and water elemental mage with the rainbow jewel; Kara Davies, the princess of the Fairy Realms (although she didn't know about it until a few months ago) and also the blazing star with the unicorn horn, also the fire mage; and Adriane with the cat-eye jewel, the warrior and who met a boy on Aldenmor by the name of Zach-a time mage (they refuse to admit it, but they like each other) and the earth mage; retrieved four but destroyed one (accident by Kara) and are in a race against time to retrieve the remaining four crystals before the witches do.

To do this, they need to advance into being Level two mages. To be a Level two mage, you must bond with a magical animal and a paladin. A paladin is an elemental animal that the mage bonds with. Adriane bonded with Stormbringer, or Storm, first. Then Dreamer. Storm was a mistwolf supposedly to have died when protecting the other mistwolves from the Black Fire.

Black Fire is a green poison that if touched, would spread throughout the body, eventually killing the person or animal. Healers can save the animals, but they're not always around.

Turns out that Storm didn't die, was just stuck on the Spiritual Trail. The Spiritual Trail is where deceased mistwolves roam free, giving there magic to the mistwolves still alive. Without them, the mistwolves would lose their magic. Storm was stuck there because there was a break in the trail, which Adriane helped fix. Adriane also bonded to a dragon named Drake. Zack boned to it also.

Next to be bonded was Kara. She bonded with Lyra after the winged leopard made a surprise appearance at her school, without the wings of course.

Kara was the first to receive a paladin. It was a firemental horse by the name of Starfire. He didn't have enough energy after retrieving the crystal (and breaking one) so now he only comes out when Kara needs him most. She found him in the Fairy Realms where she met Lorren, goblin prince and Forrest Prince.

Adriane got her paladin next. When she was saving the Spiritual Trail, the wraith attached to Ravenswood died, and Storm took her place, thus becoming Adriane's paladin.

Emily had no bonded so far, and was afraid that she would never reach Level two. That was until she met a shape shifter animal. He helps her try to get home along with Marlin, the mer-prince. The shape shifter helps Emily find a water farimental. This farimental tells her she is not destined for a bonded, but still a paladin, the shape shifter who also happens to be a power crystal.

There, I think the explaining is done, except for saying that Ozzie is an elf in a ferret's body that's an air elemental mage. Back to the story.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Emily rushed downstairs after taking a shower and getting ready to shove down some breakfast. When she got downstairs she let out a huff of laughter before running down the rest of the stairs. Ozzie was in a little chef's outfit at the stove trying to make pancakes. He was covered in flour and looked like he was about to explode with anger. He kicked the oven door that was below and howled with pain. Emily rushed over to turn the stove off.

"Owwwww! Gah, that hurts!" Ozzie exclaimed (oh, yeah, Ozzie can talk).

"That's what you get for kicking to door!" Emily laughed. "C'mon, grab some toast. We're gonna be late." She herself grabbed some toast, picked Ozzie up and walked outside to her bike. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Ravenswood. They made it just in time.

"Hey, Emily, what's wrong? You're out of breath and you look like you run away from a ghost," Kara asked.

"Nothing, just Ozzie decided he was gonna be a chef today, dress up in a little chef's costume, and tried to make pancakes. I didn't wanna be late."

"HAHAHA!" Adriane burst out. She could just picture that. "Oh, hahaha, kay. Hahaha. Let's get down, hahaha, to business, hahaha!" Adriane choked out.

Kara looked on in a sarcastic shock. "Wow, Xena,"- Adriane almost always wore black – "I didn't know you could laugh."

"Oh shut up, Barbie." Kara loved pink.

"C'mon people, we don't have all day!" Emily dragged them inside, keeping them apart, as they always had to be down each other's throats. They finally got to the library alive and in one piece. Kara grabbed Emily and Adriane's wrists that didn't have their jewels on and concentrated on bringing out the huge computer. The computer popped out and Kara let go. Ozzie headed over to the computer to work on the e-mails, when one of Pegasi ran in and announced, "A portal has opened."


	3. The Prophecy

A/N : so far, I've had 2 people review twice. C'mon People! Review! 

**Thanks harry2011luva and Snowlia! Don't worry. No more explanations XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon now, but I will. You wait and see. I just have to let Rachel Roberts give it to me. Dang it. She never will. LIKE I SAID. I DON'T OWN AVALON!**

Previously 

"C'mon people, we don't have all day!" Emily dragged them inside, keeping them apart, as they always had to be down each other's throats. They finally got to the library alive and in one piece. Kara grabbed Emily and Adriane's wrists that didn't have their jewels on and concentrated on bringing out the huge computer. The computer popped out and Kara let go. Ozzie headed over to the computer to work on the e-mails, when one of Pegasi ran in and announced, "A portal has opened."

The Prophecy 

Emily, Kara, Adriane, and Ozzie rushed out to the woods and into the glade. The portal was about a meter wide in each direction (the diameter. See, I know math.) On the other side, they could see a boy who was green with webbed fingers, another green boy (goblin this time) looking directly at Kara, and then a guy who looked actually human.

"Marlin, Zach, Lorren! How are you? Why is the portal opened?" Emily rushed over to see her other world friends followed by Adriane and Kara.

"The farimentals sent us to get you. Come on. There's a meeting in the meadow under the tree Okawa. We don't want to be late," Zach explained. (That doesn't count as an explanation. It's part of the story!)

"Then, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Kara exclaimed.

"After you, Barbie."

"Thank you, dear Xe-OOMPH!" Kara Tripped over Adriane's outstretched leg.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. I am."

"Okay, 'cause that was pretty funny!" Emily giggled.

"Yeah. Hahaha. Now, c'mon. We're gonna be late."

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIE

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the meadow under Okawa, or the Fairy Glen.

"Thank you, gentlemen, for bringing them on time," a breeze of air whispered. "Now, we have discovered a disturbing artifact."

"Well, what is it?" Emily had always had a shine for ancient relics.

"It is, in fact, a prophecy."

The three girls were at loss for something to say. With mouths hanging down, things raced through their heads as they thought about what it could be about.

Ozzie, watching the mages stare into space, traps open wide enough for flies to get in, spoke up first. "Does this have to do with them?" He gestured toward the girls.

"Actually, it involves, the mages, you, and the boys." Now it was the boys' turns to stare.

"Ummmm, well, will you read it to us?" This time Emily was the one to break the silence.

"Yes, I was actually wondering whether anyone was going to suggest that." The watermental spoke up this time. "Here it is."

By fire, by water 

_By earth, and by sky_

_Three mages search low_

_Three mages search high_

_With the help of a mer prince,_

_And goblin and human_

_They'll defeat what is wrong_

_And spellsing the song_

_They'll have an elf as a friend_

_Sticking by them in the end_

_To defeat the magic user and web weaver alike_

_One healer must make a sacrifice_

_With the merprince at her side_

_Only she and he alone_

_Can save the magic of  
Avalon_

No one moved. Finally, Kara broke out of it.

"Go Emily! Always knew you had it in you!"

"Oh, you did-" Adriane didn't get to complete that. Emily had just fainted.

OOOOOOOooooooooo,'oooooooooOOOOOOO

Emily woke up to find herself on a couch back at Ravenswood Manor with Kara, Ozzie, Marlin, Zach, and Lorren sitting on the couches opposite her. As usual, Kara and Adriane were fighting. She heard a door slam and Adriane walk into the room.

"Do NOT get me started!" Emily heard Adriane shoot at Kara.

"Too late, I think I already did!" Kara retorted.

"Just because you're Miss Look-at-me-I'm-Barbie, doesn't give you the right to mess with my clothes!" Emily finally saw what was wrong. Kara dyed Adriane's clothes PINK!

"You two! Shut up!" Marlin exclaimed.

"Why should we?" Kara turned on him. Marlin gave a dismissive shrug.

"Emily's awake." Kara and Adriane whipped around and saw Emily with an amused smile on her face.

"Wow, Adriane, finally turning into a Kara. How nice," Emily tried so hard not to break into a fit of giggles. She didn't succeed. "Adriane-" giggle, giggle, "I like the new… look." Emily burst out laughing. Everyone else except Adriane and Kara started in too. Adriane glared at Zach and he stopped immediately.

"Yes, umm, well, let's change the subject, shall we?" Zach glanced nervously over at Adriane. He knew what happened when Adriane got furious.

Emily started up. "I had the WIERDEST dream."

"Umm, that wasn't a dream…" Marlin trailed off.

"WHAT! IT HAS TO BE A DREAM! I KNOW I WASN'T ATTACKED BY NO THREE HEADED DEMON OWL!" Emily's voice rose into hysterics.

"Okay… Maybe THAT was a dream." "I thought so." They heard a chuckle. Everyone looked at Ozzie.

"What? She said 'three headed demon owl.' I happen to know a very funny story about a three headed demon owl." Everyone rolled his or her eyes. Emily sat up.

"I know the fairly glen thing was real, dork." "Hey!" "Sorry. Okay, so, what are we gonna do about the current situation. We need to figure out what the prophecy meant, word for word. Anyone got a copy?" Adriane put one on the coffee table, and everyone bent over it. "Okay, the first two lines. 'By fire, by earth, by water, by sky.'"

"That's simple," Adriane piped up. "It's referring to us. So, now the next two lines."

Three mages search low, three mages search high.

"Self explanatory." Emily chimed in. "Next."

With the help of a mer-prince, and goblin and human. 

"STILL self explanatory." Kara said.

To defeat what is wrong 

"This maybe easy after all," said Zach.

And spellsing the song.

"Scratch that." he said again. "Okay, you know how to spellsing. But spellsing what?" There were murmurs around the group.

"Let's come back to that. Maybe we'll find out as we progress into whatever we have to do," replied Emily.

They'll have an elf as a friend, sticking by them to the end.

"Hey, that's me!" Ozzie shouted. Emily swore she could hear a "No dip, Sherlock," come from Adriane in all of her pick glory.

_To defeat the magic user and web weaver alike,_

Lorren joined into the conversation. "That's obviously the Spider Witch and the Evil Sorceress. Move on."

One healer must make a sacrifice.

"Yeah, I have a problem with that one," Emily said.

"Why? It's another self-explanatory one," Zach asked.

"Yes, but I'M THE HEALER!" Emily puffed her cheeks out.

"Oh, yeah…" came the reply.

"Sooooooo, anyone have any idea as to what I'm gonna have to give up?" Emily quietly said. "I hope it's not any of you, my life, animals, or worse, my magic."

"Oh, well. Look at the next line," Adriane said slyly.

With the mer-prince at her side.

"Hey, Marlin! You've gotta deal with Emily being furious! Lucky you!" Adriane looked over at Marlin. Her face told otherwise. It clearly said, _I'm sorry for you._

"W-why?" Marlin said carefully.

"Because it says you're gonna be with her when she has to give up something, and Emily's gonna be furious at whoever made her. You don't wanna see Emily riled up. Even though she hardly ever is, she can get pretty nasty."

"Oh, the joys of being me," Marlin muttered.

"What was that, Marlin?" Emily asked sweetly.

"Oh, uh, nothingthatwouldconcernyou," he covered quickly, which got back an, "Uh, huh…" and a grin.

"Moving on…" he spoke hurriedly.

Only she and he alone can save the magic of Avalon 

FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIE

**A/N: and… I'm done with that chapter. That took…wow, 5 pages on Word. I impress myself daily. First outrunning my cat…never mind…**

**REVIEW! Ya know ya want too! Push the purplish button down below! C'mon!**

**O&O.**

**Sam's Firefly**


	4. We're Going Where?

A/n: Hey, I'm sorry about this, but this will be short. This was just the perfect stopping point. I'm trying to get the next chapter to get out sometime today or tomorrow.

Sorry I keep changing the genres. I just can't decide on the other.

I can't update on Wednesday's. I volunteer at LLC (Lincoln Log Cabin) on those days. Enough of that. Time for the disclaimer:

I own Avalon. HAHAHAHEEHEEHEE! Ah! The people from the asylum found me! Not again… not again… not again… Seriously people, I don't own Avalon.

_Previously:_

"_Moving on…" he spoke hurriedly._

Only she and he alone can save the magic of Avalon 

Now… We're Going Where!

Emily was rendered speechless, like last time. Her eyes glazed over.

"Hey, Em…Em…Emily…EMILY!" Kara shouted loudly in Emily's ear.

"Owww! That HURT, Kara!" Emily glared at her, lifting her hand to her ear.

"I had to snap you out of it. You looked like you were gonna faint again!" Kara snapped.

"I'm, uh, gonna get some cookies and milk," Ozzie gushed, jumped up, and ran into the kitchen. No one

"I was mulling things over! You can't just expect me to be okay with this right away!" Emily stared in disbelief. Then she continued, "It's a lot to take in. Especially when you scared," Emily added quietly.

"Em, don't worry, you'll have us with you the whole way through." Adriane commented, smiling.

"Thanks" Emily started to say, but was cut off by Ozzie, who came back from the kitchen. He passed out the cookies and mild as he said, "Actually, she can't. If you read the prophecy properly, you'd see the word, "alone" in that last part. She and Marlin have to finish it alone, even though we'll be there in the beginning."

"Well, too bad for the prophecy, because I won't let that happen. Emily needs our support the whole way through. Even if we can't do anything," Zach spoke up. Emily smiled gratefully.

"So, what happened after I, well, you know?" Emily asked embarrassed and took a gulp of milk. Luckily for her, Ozzie cut in there.

"Well, the fairimentals suggested that we all take you back here to wait for you to wake up. They seemed extra eager that we come with you…" Lorren trailed off, thinking. Then he snapped back to reality. "They said, 'Stay with the mages at all times. Stay in the manor. Do not leave under any circumstances until we fetch you.' They told us to tell you that, when they're ready, we're leaving."

Emily spit out her milk, not caring that she got some on her. "What! We'll be starting so soon! But we're not ready! What about Kara, Adriane and my families! Won't they get worried?" She started to hyperventilate. The boys started to scoot away from her as far as possible.

"Em! Get a hold of yourself! It's okay! They didn't say when they were leaving! Besides, we can always call our parents to tell them we're staying," Adriane said as she tried to calm Emily down.

Emily took really big breaths. "Y-you are absolutely right. There's no need for me to freak out like that. I was overreacting." She said this as if she was trying to convince herself that. The boys looked slightly relieved now that she had calmed down.

"I'm gonna call our parents, okay Emily?" Kara said slowly. She got a simple "OK" as a reply. Kara left. No one talked. Ten minutes later she returned.

"Okay, all our parents assume we're sleeping over here for a few days with some friends. We're good." Everyone started to relax. Suddenly, though, they were all ready and alert. A strange unzipping noise came from the library.

"C'mon, guys, let's go. Kara, signal to Lyra that we need her," Adriane commanded. She herself signaled to Dreamer. _Dreamer, come up to the manor. We need you._

Five minutes later, three girls, three boys, a mistwolf, a leopard, and a ferret crept up the stairs. When they got to the library door, they stopped.

Adriane whispered, "Ready? On my count, one…"

"Two," Kara whispered.

"Hey, I said on MY count!" Adriane raised her voice slightly.

"No time to argue now, guys!" Emily butt in. "THREE!" They all blast into the room. Kara started to use her unicorn horn without thinking.

"KARA! STOP!" Emily screamed. Three fairimentals stood in front of them.

"Oops, sorry," Kara lowered her horn sheepishly.

"Quite all right, not unexpected," The air fairimental said breezily. "It is time."

"Time?" Emily squeaked out. "It's already time to go?"

"Yes, we must hurry. We do not want to keep the Drake waiting." The water mental gurgled.

Zach and Adriane brightened at this. "I can't wait to see Drake again!" Adriane exclaimed.

"Yes, well then, come, come!" the little pile of twigs rustled. A portal appeared. Emily sighed unhappily. Marlin came over and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Emily. It'll be okay." They heard an "Awww," nearby. Emily glared at Kara while Marlin dropped his arm, blushing furiously. It's strange to watch a merperson blush. A slightly reddish-greenish face is the result. He looked ready for Christmas.

"Shut it, Kara," Emily sang, glaring at her. Kara "shut it" immediately. One by one they went through the portal. They ended up back at fairy glen. The Drake waited nearby.

"_Momma! Zach!" _they heard him call out as he bounded over. The full-grown dragon was really big.

"Drake! I'm so glad to see you!" Adriane called out as she and Zach rushed over to greet him.

"Now, please hurry because we really do need to be going." The water fairimental explained.

"Please, tell us where we're going," Emily pleaded.

"Certainly," the earth fairimental replied, "You're going to Avalon." Silence.

"WE'RE GOING WHERE!"


	5. And the Quest Begins!

**A/N: Nothing much to say Hope you like it. Thanks to Snowlia and Harry2011luva, my only two reviewers. I'm continuing this for them.**

**Disclaimer: Are you daft? I REPEAT: I DO NOT OWN AVALON, nor do I own Effingham, Illinois, or the towns around Effingham. I wish I did though. Then, I'd discontinue school, and make it illegal to ground your kids. Muahahahahaha!**

Previously: 

"_Certainly," the earth fairimental replied, "You're going to Avalon." Silence._

"_**WE'RE GOING WHERE!"**_

NOW: And On With the Quest! (part 2 after We're going Where?)

Everyone started screaming at once. They never believed for once that they would ever actually have to GO TO THE HOME OF MAGIC! It was beyond cool. A voice could barely be heard above the piercing screams of excitement that Kara was giving.

"QUIET!" everyone grew silent. "Now," the air fairimental continued, "Yes, we ARE going to Avalon. After Emily became the first mage ever to bond with a power crystal-"

"Well duh," Kara butt in, receiving a glare from the air fairimental.

"As I was saying, the magic opened a portal, the only one ever known to lead to Avalon. No one has ever seen it, except for the only one known person ever to cross it's barrier. That one person was a mage by the name of Mr. Gardner."

"Whoa! Go Mr. Gardner!" Kara exclaimed once again. She raised her hands in surrender after getting a glare this time from everyone.

The fairimental sighed. "Please do not interrupt me again. Before I was most rudely interrupted, I told you about Mr. Gardner. Now, the prophecy came through with the portal, only ending up here instead."

"Umm, sorry to interrupt," Emily began. After receiving an "It's okay," and then the fairimental getting a glare from Kara, she continued. "Where IS the portal?"

"Ah, yes. You see, the portal is on Earth." This got some intakes of breaths and some "What?"s.

"Where on Earth is the portal?" Lorren asked.

"I like that game!" Kara exclaimed. "Oh, wait. That's 'Where on Earth is Carmen "Sandiego?' Or is it 'Where _in the world_ is Carmen Sandi-'…?" Kara trailed off, seeing some weird looks thrown at her.

"I don't think I want to know," Zach scooted as far away from Kara as he could. Unfortunately, this only caused him to bump into Adriane.

"That's the thing," the water mental sloshed. "We don't know where it is. All we know is that it has opened.

"Well, that explained the 'Three mages search low, three mages search high' part of the prophecy," Emily concluded, earning some _"Hey, you're right_'s and some "_Yeah, it does_'s.

"Yes, well then. Now, we have an idea as to where it is. It's somewhere in," the water fairimental flinched, apparently anticipating the screams of disbelief. She continued. "It's somewhere in… somewhere you call… Illinois?" She flinched again as she listened to the three mages exclaim things like, "Are you serious!" and "No way!" and even an "I hope it's in Chicago! I wanna go shopping!" from you know who.

"Actually, we suspect it's in CENTRAL Illinois."

"Where is Ilin-oy? Is it a nearby country?"

"No, it's a state, part of our country, and it's spelled "I-l-l-i-n-o-i-s." That came from Adriane. "Um, how are we going to get the boys there, PLUS a dragon, PLUS a mistwolf, PLUS a leopard type cat?"

"Don't worry, we've thought of that. The boys will take this potion," the watermental gave Adriane a vial. "And the bonded will take this." She handed another vial to Emily. "The boys will turn into regular boy teenagers, the leopard into a house cat, mistwolf into dog, and dragon into a horse. This will last for as long as you will be on Earth. We are transporting you to right outside a city called Effingham. We have arranged for you to stay at a farm that is owned by people of the magical sort. Any questions?"

Emily spoke up. "What about our families?"

"When you get home, no time will have passed."

"That's cool." Kara said. "But checking everywhere will take forever!"

"No. Once you are in the middle of the town, you DISCREETLY send out pulses with your jewels. No matter what your gems normally do, they will turn a light blue when a portal is in the city or town, and a light green when it is in the country. Any more questions, because you need to be going." After no one spoke up, she spoke again. "All right then. Step back." When they did, she opened her arms and joined them with the other mentals. A soft glowing appeared in the enclosed circle. Suddenly, a portal appeared.

"Ready?" Emily glanced around their group.

"Yes." Came the reply. Emily took a breath.

"See you in Illinois!" With that, she stepped through the portal.

Ending A/N: Hey, Harry2011luva, notice anything: D : D : D : D : D : D : D : D : D : D : D

Ttyl y'all!

O&O


	6. The Bet

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it's been a few days! I've been really busy. See, it was my cousin's b-day yesterday.

**Disclaimer: Check back to previous chapters. Too tired to write one**

_Previously:_

"_See you in Illinois!" With that, she stepped through the portal._

Now: The Bet

Emily glanced around as she steadied herself. She saw fields. Lots and lots of fields. The only other things she saw were a small road, a farm in the distance, and trees. She heard the others come from behind her.

"How do they live out here?" Kara exclaimed.

"Well, we better take the potions now," Lorren said. Adriane walked over to the boys, while Emily bent down to give Dreamer part of the potion.

**BOOM! **In a puff of purple smoke a boy emerged unlike the same boy that disappeared, yet, it was the same Lorren. He had short black hair and hazel eyes, about 5' 5". He had a somewhat dark tan, instead of the green skin he sported earlier. He looked down at himself. His facial expression clearly said, "I look gooooooood!" Adriane shook her head in amusement. His voice had changed, too. It was a tad bid deeper. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, with the same puff, Dreamer turned into a beautiful Siberian husky. He shook out his newly attained fur, looked at Emily, and said, _can I keep it?_

"No, I'm sorry. You lose it when we get out of here." Dreamer looked disappointed. Emily rushed on. "But, we may be here awhile!" This lightened up Dreamer a bit.

Adriane now moved onto Marlin, skipping Zach. Zach stopped her. "Hey, what about me?"

"Um, Zach?" "Yes?" "You're already human." "Oh, right." Zach turned away, a blush creeping onto his face. Adriane, trying to hold back laughter, moved onto Marlin. She shoved it into his hands. "Here, take the rest. No one else needs it."

Marlin gulped down the remaining potion. **BOOM! **A handsome boy stood before them. He had beautiful brown hair that reached right above his ears. His eyes were of the deepest brown. He was the same height as Zach. No one who didn't see him change would have known he was, well, him. His skin was a little bit lighter than Lorren's. His voice, however, remained the same. "Nice," he remarked.

Emily kneeled down by Lyra. She poured half of the rest down Lyra's throat. **BOOM! **Lyra changed into a wonderful…leopard? "Um, Kara, wasn't Lyra _already_ a leopard?"

"Yeah, I guess she just lost the wings."

"What are we gonna tell everyone else?" Emily asked.

Adriane spoke up. "How about we leave her at the farm, no offense, Lyra." Lyra merely nodded. "And when we go into the middle of town, only two of us will go along with Dreamer?" Everyone nodded his or her head in agreement. "Alright. Now, let's change Drake."

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot!" Emily hurried over to the gigantic dragon. Drake's head bent down, and Emily poured the remaining liquid into his mouth. **BOOM! ** In yet another puff of the purple-like smoke, the fierce dragon turned into… a cute Shetland pony! Oh, no. I wouldn't do that my favorite dragon! Oh, no. REWIND!

…the fierce dragon turned into a magnificent pure white stallion. He glanced down and started prancing around, showing off his handsome self.

"Oh, no. Someone deflate that big head of his!" Ozzie said for the first time since they had landed in the Midwest. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, we need to start heading over to the farm. We'll need as much time as we can get," Adriane took charge.

"Sir yes sir!" Kara saluted. Adriane got into the act then, too.

"Alright troops! Front and center!" Adriane yelled. Kara moved directly in front of Adriane. "Forward, MARCH!" Adriane turned around and started marching, Kara close behind. "HUT TWO THREE FOUR! HUT TWO THREE FOUR! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT RIGHT LEFT! KEEP IT MOVING! NO SLACKING!"

Emily watched in fits of giggles as Adriane and Kara started down the road, keeping that same pace they were just in.

"Um, why were they doing that?" Zach asked cautiously.

"It's a joke. It's what military sergeants do when they train. We just use it for fun. Let's catch up. Keep watching."

All of the sudden, Kara broke pace. She crept behind Adriane. She cried out. "REVOLT!" and used her horn to create a magical rope around Adriane's shoulders. "Yes! Victorious! All shall bow down to me!"

"In your dreams, girl!" Adriane did an impressive show of twisting around, using her jewel to disintegrate the rope binding her, and knocked Kara to the ground. She lightly put her foot on the girl's back, and shook her hands in the air, looking back at the oncoming group. They cheered. Adriane got down and helped Kara up, cleaning Kara's outfit in the process. The group caught up.

"Go Adriane!" Zach smiled.

"Oh, yes! Who is the best? I am! Oh yeah!" Adriane did a victory dance. Kara sulked.

"It's okay, Kara. You'll do better next time." Lorren comforted her. Kara smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hey, look. We're at the farm. C'mon!" Ozzie cried. The all walked over to the front door. Emily rang the bell. DING, DONG!

"Yes, yes I'm coming!" they heard a woman yell. The door opened. A lady looking around 40 with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes appeared. "Oh, it's you. Come in! Come in! Yes the horse too, but only if he's very careful." The group treaded inside.

"Hello. I'm Liz Connerly. You can call me Liz. My husband, Brad, is working in the barn with my children, Kathryn and Karlos. You must be the Emily, Adriane, and Kara," She directed at the girls. The girls just nodded, taken aback by this lady's bubbling attitude. "Who are these handsome fellows? I can't remember their names."

Emily spoke up as to get a word in. She pointed at each boy in turn. "This is Zach, Marlin, and Lorren."

"Well, pleased to meet you. Is there anything I can do for you before I point you to your rooms?"

"Yes, is there somewhere I can put Drake?" Liz directed her outside to the barn.

"It's stall number 7. That's the box stall. There'll be plenty of room there. It's also the closest to the door. I'll tell Emily which room is yours." Adriane led Drake outside, while Liz showed the rest of them upstairs to their rooms.

When they reached upstairs, they found a long hallway. Liz gestured to the first door on the right. "This is Brad's and my room. Do NOT go in it. Do I make myself clear?" The girls nodded. Liz then pointed to the door on the other side. "This will be Adriane's."

They moved on down the hallway. Liz pointed her finger then at the next door on the left. "This is Karlos' room. The room across it is Emily's." Emily went inside and used her jewel to conjure up suitcases and things for her stay. They had gotten really good at things like that. Emily came out again to learn where the others were staying.

They stopped again. "The door on the right is Marlin's. In the left is Zach's." Marlin and Zach each went into their rooms and repeated what Emily did. Each came back out. The group continued. "This door on the left is Kathryn's. Opposite it is Kara's. This room next to Kara's is Lorren's." They did the same thing as with Zach, Emily and Marlin, Lyra following Kara.

Liz continued. "I need to get back down to the kitchen and finish dinner. We're having fried chicken, mashed 'taters, creamed corn, applesauce, biscuits, pickles, and for dessert, apple pie." As if in response, Zach's stomach growled loudly. Everyone laughed. Liz retreated down the stairs. The group followed.

Meanwhile, down at the barn, Adriane was getting Drake situated. As she walked into the barn, she was greeted with the smell of horse waste and hay. As she led Drake down to stall 7, she came upon a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, looking to be Adriane's age.

"Hello, I'm Kathryn. You must be one of the kids staying here with us."

"Yeah, I'm Adriane. The rest are inside, finding their rooms, and all. I'm looking for stall 7. Can you show me where it is?" Adriane asked kindly.

"Sure! Follow me." Kathryn led Adriane past a lot of horses. There were black ones, bay ones, Arabian's, quarter horses, and a lot more. (She only knew this as it specified on their stall door below the name.)

"Here we are, the box stall." Kathryn said, snapping Adriane out of her thoughts.

"Thank you. I can take it from here. Just tell me where the water and," Adriane paused, listening to Drake. _My taste has changed_ _I like grain and things horses like. _Adriane continued, "and the grain is, and I'll be fine."

"Oh, yes, the water is at the pump right outside the house. The grain can be found in the room right over there. Anything else?"

"No, I can handle it from here." Adriane smiled kindly.

"Okay, hurry on up back to the house. Dinner's about ready." Sure enough, they heard Liz shout from the house, "Dinner's ready!" Adriane said goodbye to Drake, and followed Kathryn up to the house, but not before she used her jewel to put Drake's name on the empty gold plate on the stall door.

She closed the farmhouse door behind her. Everyone else was already sitting down.

"Now, wash up, so we can get started," Liz instructed.

When Adriane came back, she looked at where everyone was sitting. A tall brown-headed gentleman, Brad, was seated at the end of the table, Liz on his right. A cute brown-headed boy around their age also sat on his right, drumming his fingers against the table, waiting for Kathryn to get back. Emily sat next to him, talking animatedly with Marlin with Ozzie on her shoulder. Next to Marlin sat Zach. There was an empty chair next to where he was sitting. Dreamer sat on the floor next to the empty seat, his tail wagging a hundred miles a minute.

Zach glanced up at her and smiled. Adriane made her way over and sat down. Across from her sat Kara chatting to Lorren on her right. Lyra waited patiently at the end of the table next to Dreamer. There was an empty space next to Lorren, presumably for Kathryn. As Kathryn entered the room and sat down, the Connerly's bowed their heads.

Ozzie jumped down as Brad spoke up. "Dear Lord, thank for the food and drinks you have provided us today. Amen." He lifted his head. "Let's eat." The food was passed around until each person had what he or she wanted. Emily passed a loaded plate to Ozzie on the ground. He kept asking for more. Adriane and Kara kept passing scraps of food to Dreamer and Lyra. Extra food from the other plates went to them. A half of an hour later, everyone was stuffed.

After putting their plates and things in the sink, they headed to the living room where they got to know each other better.

The whole time they were in the living room, Adriane noticed something funny. Karlos just could NOT stop staring at Emily. _Ooooooo, methinks someone has a crush on our Emily. _Adriane giggled quietly. Zach turned to her.

"What?" he whispered. She leaned over to him.

"Look at who Karlos is staring at. He's got a crush on Emily!" Zach looked over.

"Yeah! You're right. This'll be interesting to watch." He grinned.

"Wanna make a bet?" Adriane asked.

"What is it?" Zach whispered leaning in closer.

"I bet you that Karlos makes a move on Emily as they head up to their rooms. You told me that their bedrooms are across from each other.

"You're on." Zach smiled evilly at her. She smiled the same way back. He started to say something, but got cut off.

"Hey, you guys are plotting something, and we want in. Scootch over." Kara whispered as she scooted closer, making room for Lorren. "Okay, what is it?"

Adriane started off. "Look at how Karlos is staring at Emily. I bet Zach that he'll make a move on her as they head up to their rooms."

"Well, Emily's pretty, and even though I don't know that much about him, I can tell that he REALLY likes her, so, put me down for yes," Lorren reasoned out.

"I'll go with Zach. I mean, he looks like a nice kid," Kara decided doubtfully. So, now. At what price? What should the losers have to do or give the winners?" she gave a sly grin. "I was thinking that the losers could…oh, I don't know… die their hair pink?" Kara smirked at Adriane.

Adriane shot back, "Or, how about the color of hair _and clothes _of the winner's choice for all of tomorrow? Because, Kara, we know you wouldn't mind pink, but you know I would." Adriane was going to get Kara back for the pink clothes incident.

"Fine."

"Fine." The girls glared at each other.

Emily sat down. "Um, guys? What is that about?" she pointed to the two girls' staring contest.

Lorren answered. "Oh, just another one of there arguments." _Please, don't ask what. Please, don't ask what!_ he prayed. She didn't.

Liz butt in before she could. "Alright now, it's 9:30. Lights go out at 10. G'night!"

"G'night!" the kids chorused. They trudged up the stairs. Interestingly, Kara, Adriane, Lorren, and Zach followed behind Marlin, Emily, and Kathryn. Emily stopped to say good night to Marlin at her door, and then he continued down the hall behind Kathryn. The group behind hid in Adriane's room and watched.

Emily placed her hand on the knob to turn it. Before she could, however, a voice rang out behind her.

"Hey, Emily." She turned around.

"Hello, Karlos." Her tone voiced confusion. "How, um, are you?" she asked as he sidled up to her.

"It's all good," he said as he gave her a crooked smile. "Hey, um, I was wondering, what-" Adriane cut him off.

"Hey, Em! Can I talk to you for a sec?" Adriane stepped out into the hallway, smiling.

"Sure. Talk to you later, um, Karlos." She gave him a forced smile before rushing over to Adriane. Karlos glared at Adriane before retreating to his room and slamming the door.

"Oh, thank you. That was getting uncomfortable," Emily gushed.

"Oh, he was SOOOO hitting on you!" Adriane replied.

"I know. So what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"Nothing. I just had to get you away before he did anything stupid. Besides everyone else is in my room. C'mon." Emily followed Adriane into her room.

Everyone started talking at once, all along the lines of, "Did he make a move?"

Adriane stepped in, holding her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. First, let's tell Emily, and Marlin, what's going on." Zach and Lorren had slipped passed Emily and Karlos and went to go get Marlin.

Zach spoke up. "Okay, so, down in the living room, Adriane caught sight of Karlos staring at Emily," Emily blushed, "and proposed a bet. She bet that Karlos would make a move on you. Naturally, Kara and Lorren wanted in. So, the bet was that Adriane and Lorren betting that Karlos WOULD make a move, against Kara and me betting he wouldn't. The losers have to dye their hair and wardrobe the color of the winners' choice for all of tomorrow. So, now, it's up to you Emily, to tell us. Did he or did he not, make a move on you?" he finished dramatically, swinging an invisible microphone over to her.

Emily pushed his hand away. "First of all, Adriane knows the answer too, but she better not tell, because I now want to." Emily smiled evilly. "Second of all, I'm mad that you bet on me and didn't tell me! Now, the winner is," Emily paused for dramatic effect," Adriane and Lorren."

"Yes!" the winners cried. Kara and Zach glared at them. They knew what the color was going to be.

"Okay, we've picked the color," Adriane said. "It's black." She smirked at Kara. They knew what the answer was. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Now get out, lights out will be any-" she was interrupted by a voice from across the hall. "Light's out!" Suddenly, everything went dark. "-minute." Adriane finished belatedly.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?" Kara complained.

"Um, Kara? We'll just use our jewels!" Emily said, not believing how dumb Kara could be at times.

"Oh…right."

Adriane cut in. "Okay, now everyone out." They all filed out, girls, boys, cat, and ferret. Adriane got ready for bed before communicating with Drake.

_Hey, Drake._

_Momma, I'm lonely._

_I'm sorry. You know there's not anything I can do._

_Yes, I know. So are you going to fill me in or not?_

_Yes, I am. Just hold your horses, excuse the pun._ With that, Adriane filled him in. They said their goodnights, and Adriane drifted of to sleep.

A/N: hahaha! 8 pages on Microsoft Word! I'm getting good. That was only 1 day too! I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter!

**Toodles!**

**0&O**

**SF**


	7. Pink and Blackhaired people in Effingham

A/N: thanks to Snowlia for her suggestion! Harry2011luva, hurry up and read this already! Stupid thing! Power out and I lost more than what was saved! Stupid, stupid thing! NOOOOOOOOO! I HATE THIS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avalon, but I do own my Heart of Avalon book!**

_Previously:_

_They said their goodnights, and Adriane drifted of to sleep._

Now: Pink-Haired, Black-Haired People in Effingham

The next day, Liz woke everyone up for breakfast at 7. Kara groaned as she remembered what had happened the night before. She did NOT want to go around wearing black. It had no color in it! She couldn't even get to keep her hair color. Noooo. She had to be turned into an Adriane replica. Kara sighed as she walked out into the bathroom to get ready.

Zach doesn't mind that much. I mean, come on. He doesn't look bad in black! 

And hour later, Kara walked into the living room, where she saw Adriane and Lorren talking in hushed tones, suspiciously I might add. Adriane whispered something and Lorren grinned. Kara started to walk over until she saw Zach walk in. She strode over to him instead.

"They're looking really sneaky. What do you think?" she asked.

"Yup. Wanna go see what it's about?"

Kara grinned. "You read my mind." The two went over to where the other two were sitting. When they got two feet away, Adriane looked up.

"Oh, hello," she said breezily. Kara cut to the chase.

"What are you two going about?" she demanded. Lorren broke into a fit of giggles.

"Well, now that you're asking - oh look! There's Emily!" Adriane waved Emily over. "Emily! Over here!" Emily walked over.

"What's happening?" she asked after seeing Lorren, trembling with giggles. She smiled inquiringly.

"They were just about to TELL us. Adriane come on! I want to get the day over. You know I hate black!" Kara raged.

"Okay. Well. We were thinking that, well; Zach in black **(A/N: I'm a poet and didn't know it!) **wasn't all that embarrassing. Sooooooo, we've decided that, Zach, you'regonnawearpink!" Adriane spit out before she fell on the couch, screaming with laughter. Pretty soon, Emily joined her, and the couch was loaded with two girls and a guy having laughing fits. Zach looked murderous, and Kara looked furious that Zach got to wear the pink.

Pretty soon, the girls managed to put themselves back together. Adriane took a breath and calmed herself. "Okay. Now, we need to go to your rooms to change everything to black and pink." Then she turned towards Emily. "C'mon, Emily. Let's go before breakfast gets ready." They raced upstairs to Zach's room, as it was closest. Kara and Zach ran up, close behind.

Zach's door burst open as the warrior stepped in. She crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe. Suddenly, she turned around and smiled.

"Say buh-bye to your clothes as you know them, because they're gone." With that, she turned around, aimed her jewel, and fired. In a flash of pink light, Zach's clothes disappeared from the closet with colors…

And reappeared completely pink. Zach did not say nor do anything. He just stared.

Emily spoke up. "Umm, Adriane, I think you've given him a heart attack." She snapped her fingers, and Zach came back to this world. Adriane walked slowly, her jewel in the air.

"Zaaaaach. Do you know what it's time for? It's time for being pinkified!" With that, Adriane swept her jewel over Zach, and his hair, and clothes turned…

Pink. Yup you guessed it. Cookie for you!

Zach, who had his eyes closed for this part, slowly opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He looked like a guy version of Kara! The color drained from his face.

Emily stepped over worriedly. "Zach, are you okay?"

He waved her aside. "Yeah, just a little shocked, that's all. But now… Kara's turn!" Zach started to grin as Kara glared at him.

"Noooo! Dang it!" She trudged to her room. Adriane pushed passed, and Emily followed.

Adriane spoke up first. "Emily, would you do the honors?" she bowed lowly.

Emily bowed back, repressing giggles. "Yes, yes I will." Emily opened the closet. She stared in shock. She never knew Kara had so many clothes! Holy crap!

Emily raised her jewel as she heard a whimper from behind, presumably Kara. With one sweep and a puff of black cloud, her whole wardrobe turned black.

"Noooo!" Kara rushed over. She stared at her clothes in distress. No color whatsoever!

Emily crossed over to Adriane. She whispered, "Should we do it now, save hassle?" Adriane nodded. They linked arms and walked behind the frozen Kara. They raised jewels, and Kara's beautiful blonde hair turned midnight black. She actually looked similar to Adriane. Suddenly, Kara screamed. She had caught sight of herself in the mirror. Adriane used her jewel to stifle the scream.

"Shhh! You have to be quiet!" Adriane told her fellow mage. "Now, let's go down to breakfast. I'm hungry!"

The family soon got used to the pink-haired boy and raven-haired girl after they told it was for a bet. They were curious, but didn't push it.

Finally, it was time for some people to head out to check Effingham. They decided three people just this once. Two were Kara and Zach, of course, and the other was Emily. Emily was to go to work the video camera and tape everything. Lyra and Ozzie weren't going to go, because they'd scare the people nearby to death.

"There is no way she's taping it!" Kara yelled.

"Well! The whole point of the bet was for us to see it too!" Adriane shouted. Emily cut in.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHTING ALL THE TIME! Kara! We're taping. Adriane, after we watch it, we're burning it. HAPPY?" Emily was mad. No, not mad, furious. She had listened to their bickering too much. They sounded like an old married couple! The other two knew when to back down. All of a sudden, Karlos popped into the room, scaring everyone out of their minds.

"Hey, what's going on? I heard screaming. Oh, hi Emily." He smiled at Emily. She in turn scooted back as far from him as possible.

"Umm, hi?" she replied. Karlos walked closer to her until he was only a foot away.

"So, do you want to hang out sometime? I'm not doing anything." Marlin glowered at him, and Emily shifted uncomfortably.

"You know what? I would love to, but I'm busy. Sorry." Emily tried to put on a saddened face, but it didn't work out too well. More than ever, she just wanted for him to GO AWAY!

"Aw, come on, Em. It's just today. I'm sure whatever it is you're doing can wait. Let me guess. You were going to go wash your hair?" Karlos smirked.

"I already did. Are you implying that my hair looks a mess? Besides, I DO have to do something." Emily glared at him.

"Oh, no. It's just an excuse all the girls use when they don't want to do something. You have beautiful hair. What is it you have to do?" Karlos actually looked sincere.

Emily was about to make something up, when Marlin butt in and stepped in front of her.

"Look man, she has something to do. Now bugger off!" Marlin looked REALLY intimidating, but for some reason Karlos didn't look fazed. In fact, he looked even more determined.

"I will not 'bugger off.' You can just go stick your head-" He was interrupted by Emily.

"Karlos, you better not finish that sentence. Marlin, it's okay. I can handle myself." She placed a hand on Marlin's arm. He blushed and stepped back." Karlos took the time to speak.

"Aw, taking orders from your 'girlfriend'? Well, back off," he lowered down to a threatening whisper that only Marlin could hear. "She's mine." Unfortunately for him, Emily heard this too, and oh boy, she was getting madder than before.

"First of all, _Karlos,_ I am not his girlfriend. And second of all, I am NO ONE'S. I am my own person. You better leave my friends and me alone, or you will wish you never messed with Emily Rose Dorothy Marie Jennifer Fletcher. Do you understand?" Emily's voice was lowered to a whisper, but everyone could hear. It had grown deathly quiet. You could hear an ant drop.

Karlos backed up frightened. "O-okay, Emily. Whatever you say. Goodbye, Emily." He turned and ran out of the room. Emily smiled triumphantly as everyone stared at her. They had gained a newfound respect for Emily. Kara was the first to break the silence.

"Is there a reason you have like, five different middle names?"

Emily laughed. "It's four, and my mother couldn't decide on one, so she picked four. So, anyway, let's get going."

Kara smiled as she shook her head in disbelief and called out, "Okay, d-flies! Front and CENTER!"…

Fifteen minutes later, Zach and Kara were grumbling as they walked down Main Street, Emily strolling along behind them, holding a video camera, taping everything from the two in front of her, to the looks on people's faces that passed. Finally, Zach turned around and asked Emily,

"When can we stop?"

Emily smirked. "Oh, I was just waiting for you to say something. We could have stopped at anytime. We even could have checked where we first came out of the portal."

Emily swore Kara's eyes glowed red for a second after she finished. "EMILY!" Kara lunged at Emily, but Zach held her back by the middle. Kara started kicking, biting his hand, and waving frantically while screaming, "LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! LET GO OF ME, ZACH!"

"Only if you promise not to attack Emily!" Although he himself was giving Emily dirty looks while passerby ran out of the area. Emily just grinned triumphantly as Kara reluctantly agreed.

Kara muttered something under her breath that sounded vaguely like, "I hate you."

Emily smiled even harder if that was possible. "What was that?" she asked sweetly. Kara glowered at her.

"Oh, nothing. I just said let's hurry up and perform the search." They walked over to a dark alley. Emily, Zach, and Kara used their jewels to send out pulses of light. Nothing happened.

"Okay, check Effingham off our lists," Kara said.

"What list?" Zach asked. "We don't have a list."

"It's an expression."

But Emily wasn't listening. She was closely examining her jewel. She set down the camera still running, unconsciously aiming at the entrance to the alley.

"Hey, you guys, look at this." Zach and Kara crowded around her. A soft imprint of an arrow was etched onto the surface of her rainbow stone. As she turned, the arrow moved to stay pointed to the same spot.

"Weird. Oh, well. It obviously leads to the portal. I mean, it did it while we were doing a portal search. And it's on Emily's because she is the person in prophecy, so it makes sense." Zach and Emily stared at Kara.

"Wow, Kara, you've outdone yourself. Who knew that you could be smart?" Emily said, only half joking.

"Haha. VERY funny. Now, let's get going. D-flies! Come in d-flies! Earth to d-flies!"

Pop! 

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

Four miniature flying dragon type fairy creatures popped from nowhere. Kara started the instructions.

"Okay, we need a portal to- wait. Where are the others?" A gold one by the name of Goldie chirped up.

"Siiiiiiiiiickyyyyyyy." Goldie stuck her tongue out to show sickness.

"Okay, okay. Put your tongue back in. We get it." Kara said. "Now. We need a portal back to the farm, to Adriane, Lorren, and Marlin. Can you do that?" The d-flies nodded.

The pun in a circle getting faster and faster until the air in the circle warped and a portal formed. The other side showed the farm living room. They could see Adriane, and the two boys on the couch talking. Adriane looked up. "Hey, great your back!"

Zach and Kara went through the portal. Emily stopped. "Wait a minute. Let me get the video camera. Kara groaned. "I thought you'd forget that." "Nope," came the only reply.

Emily turned around just in time to see a swish of black. _I probably just imagined it. _She picked up the camcorder, and switched it to standby, then turned it off. She paused to look back at the alley entrance.

"Em? You coming?" she heard Kara call from the portal.

"Yeah, coming!" Emily climbed through the portal.

Adriane rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Okay, let's watch it now!"

Zach and Kara protested as Emily, smiling of course – she seems to be doing a lot of that today – crossed over to the TV and plugged in the recorder. She fiddled with the TV settings, and then walked back to the couch and sat between Marlin and Zach, who then glared at her and whispered, "I'll get you back for this." Emily merely smiled and said, "Do you remember what happened with Karlos? Same thing will happen to you." With that, she picked up the remote and hit play. Ozzie settled onto her shoulder to watch. Lyra and Dreamer lay on the floor.

" 'Hey you guys, look at this,'" TV Emily said. The image rotated to settle on the alley. The viewers had to be contented to just listening, when they saw someone pass, then stop, watching the three people they had seen earlier on the TV. It was Liz. Suddenly, her skin rippled until she had a completely different character. They gasped in surprise.

It was the Evil Sorceress.

**A/n: Finally! I made it through! I had to type some parts 3 times! Thanks to Snowlia for the pink Zach thing. Made it even funnier! If you ever write a story, save it ever 5 – 10 minutes. If it's storming, go with 5.  I wish I knew that b4!  If you have a cat that likes to get under your computer, go with 5.  I wish I knew that too!  See ya next time! **

**SF**


	8. Finding a New Friend

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. I've had a lot going on and I haven't had the house to myself for ages. Here we go!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avalon, the next book would be here by now. Has that happened? There's your answer.**

_Previously:_

_It was Liz. Suddenly, her skin rippled until she had a completely different character. They gasped in surprise._

_It was the Evil Sorceress._

**Now: **Finding a New Friend

0OooO0

Emily picked up the channel changer and turned the TV off. The group stared at each other. Marlin was the first to speak up.

"We have to get out of here." The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard a door close.

"Hello? Emily, Kara, Adriane?" Liz called out. They froze in horror.

"Okay. Act calm. Pretend we didn't see that. Let's go see what she wants." Emily nervously reasoned out. The girls stood up and walked to the kitchen. They saw "Liz" holding bundles of grocery bags.

Liz's voice was muffled from behind the bags. "Can you grab some of these?" she asked.

Emily, Adriane, and Kara stepped up and grabbed some of the bags and set them on the table.

"Thank you. My arms were starting to get sore." Liz smiled. Silence.

After about a minute, Emily spoke up. "Um, Liz, we won't be able to stay any longer, unfortunately. We need to head north." She was desperately praying inside her head that Liz wouldn't suspect anything.

Liz looked surprised. "Oh, is that so? Who are you're friends? We might know them." She asked.

Kara cut in. "Oh, you wouldn't know them. They just moved there. They're names are…uh-" Adriane finished for her.

"Katie and David Beeson."

Liz looked thoughtful. "Oh, okay. Well, why do you need to go?"

Emily thought to herself, _Gee! What is this? The third degree? _"Um, our supervisors told us to. I'm assuming they'll contact us as soon as we get there." _Please believe us! Please believe us!_

"Okay. I admit we'll miss having you, Karlos for sure," Liz said with a wink at Emily. Emily blushed. "Stop by anytime."

Emily sighed inwardly. "Yes, we'll do just that. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to get packing." They girls turned and left.

As soon as the kitchen door closed, Kara looked at Emily and asked, "Since when did you get to be such a good liar?"

Emily grinned. "I had to lie to protect Ravenswood, didn't I?" Kara and Adriane just grinned.

0OooO0

Five minutes later, they all headed up to their rooms. When Adriane got to her room, she stopped.

"Wait," she called. Everyone stopped. "Let's check to see what's in the master bedroom."

When everyone agreed, Adriane walked over to the door. She put her hand on the knob and turned it. The door was unlocked and it opened without a sound. Six human heads and three animal ones peeked inside. Emily gasped. There, on the floor, lay the real Liz and Brad Connerly. They rushed in and quickly untied the couple. The two former captives sighed in relief.

"We were wondering when you were going to find us." The real Liz smiled. Emily hoisted her up.

Lorren spoke up. "I guess we can assume that the fake Brad is the Spider Witch then." They all nodded.

Emily suddenly thought of something. "We need to evacuate all of you, Kathryn and Karlos included, to somewhere safe. If the Spider Witch and Evil Sorceress find out you two got out, what would she do to the other two?" Liz and Brad froze.

"She's right. Let's go find the other two," Brad said.

Luck was on their side. Both we're in they're rooms. Brad and Liz rushed into Karlos' room first.

"Karlos!" they cried. He screamed.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing?" he yelled.

Adriane started off ordering them what to do. "We need to get out of here. We'll explain on the way. Kara, go get the d-flies and make a portal to Tasha. Ask her if she has a potion to change Drake back for a short time."

"Sir, yes sir!" Kara grinned and ran to her room for space, Lyra loping along beside her.

Brad, Liz, go get Kathryn." The couple ran out.

"Zach, go and get Drake ready. Emily, Lorren, and Marlin, all of you and I will get everyone's stuff together. We don't have much time. Let's go."

0OooO0

Soon, everyone's tasks were done, and they all stood outside, including the family that they transformed into talking ferrets like Ozzie. Emily smiled as she remembered.

0OooO0

_The whole family looked nervous except for Karlos as they stood in the hallway. He merely stared dreamily at Emily and said, "Anything for you, Emily."_

_Marlin stood in front of her, glaring menacingly and blocking her view so she could change them._

_Emily moved. "Marlin, remember that talk I had with Karlos? I'm sure HE still remembers it, right Karlos?" Karlos' eyes grew wide as he nodded. _

_Emily took her place between Kara and Adriane, the balance of the two. They lifted their arms, and of pink, blue, and gold shot out from them, surrounding the family. In a puff of silver smoke, the family disappeared, and then reappeared on the ground as cute fuzzy little ferrets._

_Kara called out, "Hey Ozzie! For a little bit you'll have people your own size!" The mages laughed._

_The ferret family ran forward, wanting to be picked up. Adriane picked up Liz. Zach picked up Brad. Kara picked up Kathryn, and that left Emily to hold Karlos, as Lorren and Marlin were holding everyone's miniaturized suitcases. Emily already had Ozzie on her neck, but she picked Karlos up anyway. She put him on the other side of her neck._

_Karlos' face radiated as he sniffed Emily's hair. Ozzie turned to him and said, "Listen, buster, you do anything inappropriate, and I'll have you're tail turned into a beavers. And believe me, that's not good." Ozzie paused, remembering when they were trying to save the unicorns._

_Karlos merely smirked and said, "I'm not afraid of you."_

_Ozzie shook his head. "Gah! That's not what I meant." Ozzie stopped as he thought of something. A grin was plastered on his face. "But you're afraid of Emily." Karlos the ferret shot him a look but didn't retort back. Ozzie grinned triumphantly. Even Emily smiled._

0OooO0

Adriane snapped her out of her thinking when she spoke from right behind her. "Okay. Everyone on. We don't have much time." Emily turned around. Drake was back to being a dragon for a short time. Dreamer and Lyra were already on; Kara was starting to climb on, Lorren right behind her. Zach was at the front, ready to roll.

Emily, we're going to put the family in this box," Adriane held out a big box. "It'll save room on Drake, so we won't turn them back yet. Will you be able to hold it?"

Emily nodded. "Just let me get on first." Emily walked on over to the big dragon, and got on. Adriane handed her the box. Karlos slid from her neck down into it. Zach turned around and set Brad in.

Kara tapped Emily on the shoulder, and then moved to put Kathryn in. Emily laughed as she saw the girl ferret with some bows in her hair, looking quite stylish. Adriane handed Liz to her, and Liz was set in it too. Adriane climbed in behind Zach and in front of Emily.

Emily jumped as she felt two arms slide around her waist. She looked back to see Marlin right behind her, squeezed in front of Kara.

"Hey, I'm just holding on. Tell me when it gets uncomfortable," he said slightly smiling.

"Okay." Emily turned around before he caught her blushing. She rather liked his arms around her waist, but she wasn't about to let HIM know that. She settled in, and held onto the box with her hands, the dragon with her feet, praying desperately that he didn't go upside down.

Drake took off. His wings beat through the air, ad pretty soon, they were right below the clouds. Anyone who looked up would think it were a low flying airplane. Emily looked at her jewel to see that it was pointing slightly to the right. She carefully took her right hand off the box to point in the direction her jewel pointed. Adriane saw it, and yelled to Zach to go that way. This continued for miles until the arrow suddenly disappeared from Emily's jewel.

Emily yelled out, "You guys! The arrows gone!" Adriane looked back to see as Zach started to land Drake next to some woods, a house visible in the distance. Everyone started to get off. Marlin offered his hand to Emily over the box to help her down, and Karlos tried to bite it. Emily glared at Karlos, and he shrunk down to the bottom of the box, trying to become flat.

His sister chuckled. "She's got you whipped." Emily smiled at Kathryn's comment. As soon as everyone was down, Emily, Adriane, and Kara walked over to each other, and placed the ferrets on the ground outside the box. In the same puff of silver smoke, they returned to normal. Marlin glowered at Karlos.

Emily heard him mutter, "He was better as a ferret," but didn't do anything. They heard a gurgling behind them, and turned to look, jewels ready. It only turned out to be Drake, transforming into the stallion he was before.

Zach dusted his hands off on his pants and said, "Well, let's see who lives at that house over there. They're bound to notice if something funny has happened within the past month." The group started through the field, careful not to twist their ankle. Ozzie rode up on the Drake.

Finally, they came to the road. Across it, was the house. Emily read the mailbox. _The Kastmell's. _

_What an odd last name! _Emily thought.

They walked across the driveway to the front door. Emily could hear a dog barking behind the house. Zach rang the doorbell.

DING DONG! They heard someone coming to the door. It opened a crack, and they saw a brown – headed girl with brown eyes around 13 – 14, really short, about 5' 1", ask, "Can I help-" she stopped as she stared at all the people crowded onto her porch. Her jaw dropped. She was snapped out of it as she heard a voice come from inside.

"Hey, Kelsey, who is it? Is it your stupid cousin, Michael again?" The girl, Kelsey, looked back and called,

"No, but come see this. There's a whole group of people standing on the porch and I have no idea who they are. Come and see if you know them!"

They heard footsteps. A girl who came up to Kelsey's nose, with brown hair also and hazel eyes looked through the space. Her eyes widened, as she looked out at all the people on her friend's porch. "I-is that a _ferret?_" she asked.

Ozzie nodded. "What's it to ya?" he asked trying to be tough. Emily looked at him in shock.

"Ozzie!" He realized his mistake. They looked back at Kelsey and the smaller girl, who had opened the door wider. Both were extremely pale, and looked like they were about to faint.

Kelsey said faintly, "Maybe you'd better come inside…" She trailed off as she led them inside.

The house had a lived in feeling. Very cozy. The couches in the living room were attached together, with a chair of a soft green material like the couches sat in the middle, and there was a big (but not a big screen) TV by the hallway. The dining room was beyond, a computer in the corner. The mahogany table had pizza on it. Apparently the girls had been eating. Next to the dining room was the kitchen.

Adriane left Drake on the porch, as she didn't think Kelsey would like it very much if he came inside, even though she caught the girl gazing at him adoringly. She closed the door.

Kelsey and the other girl had sat down close together on the couch. Kelsey nearly screamed when she saw Lyra. Emily sat next to Kelsey, Marlin next to her. Ozzie sat down on Emily's lap, and Kelsey looked at him with interest. He tried to look threatening, but she only smiled.

Kara sat in the chair in the middle of the couches, and Lorren sat in the black fake leather chair sitting in the corner. Zach and Adriane sat on the love seat next to Liz and Brad. Kathryn and Karlos and to make due with sitting on the floor with Dreamer and. Kelsey picked up the channel changer and turned the TV off. She then got up and dragged two chairs from the dining room for Kathryn and Karlos to sit on.

"Here you go. Now you don't have to sit on the floor." The two siblings got up and sat on the chairs.

"Thanks," they said, smiling at her. She smiled back. "No Prob." Kelsey sat back down.

"Okay, so, I'm Kelsey, and this is my friend Sara. What I'd like to know is how the heck you have a talking ferret!" Kelsey shook her head in disbelief, as if it was a dream and she'd wake up.

Emily took the liberty to introduce them all. " Well, I'm Emily, you know Ozzie, and this is Marlin. Over there is Kara, Zach, Adriane, Liz and Brad Connerly, Zach, Kathryn, and Karlos." She pointed to the two animals on the floor. "This is Dreamer, and this is Lyra. Don't worry, she's harmless." She said quickly after seeing Kelsey and Sara shrink back.

Lyra turned her gaze on Emily. _I certainly am NOT harmless!_

_No, but don't let them know that. _Emily calmly replied back.

"What?" Kelsey asked.

Emily glanced at her curiously. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh. Never mind."

Emily got the feeling that there was more to Kelsey than meets the eye, but she didn't dwell on it.

Sara spoke up. "Why are you here?"

Adriane shifted in her seat, and said, "Well, we were, uh, well, wondering, if, uh, you've seen anything unusual."

The two girls looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been looking for something for the past couple of days. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

Kelsey shifted uneasily. "Do you count…?" She looked at her feet. They didn't hear the rest.

Zach stared intently at her. "What?" he demanded.

Kelsey closed her eyes. Sara put her arm around her. "It's okay, you don't have to." She comforted. Kelsey shook her head.

"I said, 'Do you count a portal opening as out of the ordinary?" She looked up, her eyes blazing as she yanked up her sleeve and showed her wrist to the rest. A jewel that had different pictures of animals and one of a human hung at the end of her arm. A sign that she was a mage.

0OooO0

**A/N: How'd you like that? More is on the way. I'll write some more soon!**

**O&O**

**XD Peace Out XD**

**SF**

**0OooO0**

**Push the purple button! You know you waaaaaaaant tooooo!**

**Right below HERE somewhere**


	9. The Voice

**A/N: Hey! School starts in a month. :( Registration is the 8th and 9th of August, next month. At least I'll get my schedule. Don'tcha hate school?**

**Disclaimer: Avalon belongs to Rachel Roberts, but Kelsey and Sara belong to me (and my friend)**

_Previously:_

"I said, 'Do you count a portal opening as out of the ordinary?" Kelsey looked up, her eyes blazing as she yanked up her sleeve and showed her wrist to the rest. A jewel that had different pictures of animals and one of a human hung at the end of her arm. A sign that she was a mage.

**Now: **The Voice

"You're a MAGE?" Ozzie burst out. Kelsey nodded.

Emily laid a hand on Kelsey's arm. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because you're the healer. Kara's the blazing star. Adriane's the warrior," she said simply.

Kara stared at her. "How'd you know that?" she demanded.

Kelsey glared at her as she stood up. "I've got connections in Aldenmor too you know!"

Kara seemed unfazed. She walked over to where Kelsey was standing. "Oh, yeah? Who?"

"The fairimentals!"

The room grew silent.

Adriane spoke up. "How do you know the fairimentals?"

"You were supposed to check in with the Connerly's – I'm right to assume these extras are them? – first, and then Liz was to give you a potion that allows the Drake to turn into a dragon again for a short time. Then you were to come here. I was beginning to worry what had happen to you."

The healer looked towards Liz for recognition. Liz smiled and said, "Yes, but the Sorceress and Witch got there first. They took away the potion, pretended to be us, and took you in. But I didn't know how you were supposed to know where to go. We weren't told."

"I have one question though," Lorren said. "Why didn't you know it was us when you saw us? And why were you hesitant about telling us you were a mage?"

"Well," Kelsey responded. "I was expecting six kids my age, and didn't know what they looked like. I wasn't expecting a whole other family. When I saw Ozzie. I began to get suspicious. Then, he talked, and I knew it must be you. As to the second question, it's simple. You guys save Aldenmor and the magic web on an almost daily basis. I can't help it if I become shy!"

Marlin started in now. "One more question," he said. Kelsey groaned. "Go on." "What does Sara have to do with any of this?"

Sara's face lit up with indignation. "I have a lot to do with this! Tell 'em Kels!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Please don't call me that again. Okay. I'm a Level Two mage. I'm training Sara. She's only a Level One. She's the one that spotted the portal in the first place. It popped up yesterday. Apparently, it doesn't stay in one place very often. We need to get you to it as soon as possible. It's in the woods. I'm sensing that we need to go now."

**BOOM! **Kelsey was right.

Zach stood up. "Then let's go!" After a lot of nodding, everyone stood up, and Kelsey let them to the front door.

0OooO0

They all started walking to the woods, when Kelsey stopped them.

"You guys. Do you really wanna walk? Or do you wanna get there faster and make it before it closes?"

"Faster." Everyone agreed.

"Okay. The Drake can take two people on his back. Zach and Adriane? You'll go on him." The two got on. "Now go!" The horse and riders set off. Lyra, can you take Kara on you're back and fly there?"

_Yes, changer. I can. _Kara got on. They flew off.

Emily asked, "Why did she call you changer?"

Kelsey laughed. "Oh. I forgot. I'm a shape shifter. I can also change other people. Dreamer, I'll make you bigger so you can carry Lorren on your back. You're fast." A purplish light came out of her jewel to surround the wolf. Lorren got on and they were gone.

"Okay. That leaves four of you. Brad, I'm changing you into a horse, and you'll carry Liz." The same light that surrounded Dreamer surrounded Brad. He was a quarter horse. Liz jumped on, and they took off.

"Emily, you will be a unicorn with Marlin as you're rider. I understand you have ties with the unicorns." Emily was a unicorn, and felt great. Marlin gingerly climbed on, and with a swish of her tail, Emily started at a full gallop.

Kelsey looked at Sara. "Hop on." Kelsey turned into a humongous eagle. Sara sat down, and Kelsey's wings started to flap.

0OooO0

Finally, everyone made it to the woods, and was back to his or her original form.

"Where is the portal?" Kara asked.

Kelsey said, "Sara will lead the way. Go on, Sara." She gave Sara a little nudge, and Sara started walking quickly through the trees. The only person who didn't have trouble keeping up was Kelsey, and that was because they explored the woods daily. After a minute or so, the heard Sara yell,

"Here it is! Come quickly!" they stumbled into a clearing, and saw the BIGGEST portal anyone could possible imagine. All they saw on the other side were mist and shifting lights.

They all stared in silence. Finally, Marlin spoke up. "Well, let's go." Adriane started to say something, but a boom silenced her. Suddenly, two figures appeared in behind them. They turned around.

The Evil Sorceress and Spider Witch!

"What do you want?" Adriane yelled.

"Dear, you know what we want. Step aside so we can pass through the portal." The Sorceress said calmly.

"NO!" they all shouted.

The Sorceress sighed. "Well, then. I want something else also then."

Emily narrowed her eyes. "What?"

The Spider Witch interrupted, pointing her finger straight at the healer. "You."

Emily's eyes widened. Marlin stepped in front of her. "You'll have to go through me then." For once, Emily didn't complain.

"And me." Kelsey stepped in front of Emily too. Soon, everyone made a protection circle around Emily.

Then, Adriane thought of something. "Emily, pull out the prophecy! Read the next part to us!" Emily slipped her hand into her pocket. She opened up the piece of paper from inside of it.

"They'll defeat what is wrong. And spellsing the song."

Adriane yelled at her again as she blocked a beam of dark magic. "What if the original prophecy was smudged? What if we're supposed to sing the prophecy?"

Emily's eyes widened. "Adriane! You're a genius! Okay. I'll start!"

Emily began. "By fire, by water! By earth and by sky!" she swayed, using the melody that was her and Lorelei's alone. She passed the paper onto Zach. He continued the melody.

"Three mages search low. Three mages search high!" The paper passed onto Lorren.

"With the help of a merprince! And Goblin and Human!"

Adriane's turn. "They'll defeat what is wrong, and spellsing THIS song!" She handed it to Kara.

"They'll have an elf as a friend! Stiiiiicking by them to the end!" Kara added a long note in there.

Marlin was handed the paper. It was his turn as the paper went around the circle. Everyone else was trying to hold off the Sorceress and Spider Witch.

"One healer must make a sacrifice! With the merprince at her side." He handed it back to Emily.

"Only he and she alone, can save the magic of AVALON!" She screamed the last word. The prophecy was ripped out of Emily's hands. The air around them twisted and warped.

Rumbling. They heard screams. The Evil Sorceress and the Spider Witch were hovering ten feet above the ground. A voice of a man out of nowhere, sounding oddly familiar, boomed out, as if the speaker where a giant.

"You two have been after the magic of Avalon long enough. It is time you went back to where you came from. Never again will you see the daylight. Never again will you be able to USE magic! Be gone to the depths of the Silent Abyss!" The forms of the witches in the air disappeared. The rumbling stopped, but the voice continued.

"What is your purpose, young healer?" Emily stepped up.

"WE are here to help save the magic and restore everything to the way it should be as it has been."

"You have indeed. I sense your heart. It is pure and full of love. You did see the display a minute ago, did you not?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you know what the Silent Abyss is?"

"No, sir. I do not."

"It is a land of darkness. Where there is no magic whatsoever. But there is one catch."

"What is it?"

"To keep those two there, I must use the magic of one whose heart is pure. That would be you. But you're magic alone is not strong enough. You, merprince. Stand by her!"

Marlin broke the circle and, still shocked that the voice was talking to him, walked over to Emily. She grabbed his hand. He didn't pull back.

The voice continued. "Emily, you must give up your jewel."

Emily froze. _No. No. Not my jewel! I won' t be able to do magic! The only magic I can do without it is dark!_

"Please, sir. Isn't there any other way?"

"I'm afraid not." Emily's jewel unclasped itself and disappeared. Emily held back sobs.

"Healer. Remember. You're magic does not come from your jewel. It comes from you're heart. If you listen closely, you'll be able to hear it."

Emily paused to listen. She dug deep inside of her soul reaching into what she loves most. She heard a faint stir.

Indy do good. Indy beautiful unicorn.

Emily jumped for joy. "You guys! I heard Indy! I still have Indy!" She grabbed Marlin's other hand and spun in a circle. He hugged Marlin fiercely. Marlin, on the other hand, looked kind of uncomfortable. He awkwardly rubbed Emily's back. The broke apart as the voice continued.

"Merprince. In order for her to completely be able to use her magic without the jewel tuning it, you must give her some of yours. Are you willing?"

Marlin didn't have to think. "Yes."

"Marlin, wait." Emily said. "Are you sure you want to do this for me?"

He smiled. "For you, Emily, I'd do anything." With that, he leaned down and kissed her, right on the mouth. As he did, some of his magic transferred to her. Emily brought her hands to his neck, and they could hear catcalls around them, and someone muttering, guess who. But they didn't care. Not one bit. Once they broke the kiss, the voice continued, and they blushed.

"Yes, well. Now if you're done with your displays of affection. I will tell you what you need to do to save the magic of Avalon."

Emily stared at the portal. "What! I thought we did when we defeated the witches!"

"No. You still haven't recovered the all the power crystals, and you have broke one. But I'm giving you a second option. You must create four more crystals, and ride the web, collecting the magic. Once you two place those in Avalon, the old power crystals will become plain magic holders.

"And yes, Kara. You all can come with them into Avalon. I daresay you will have a friend waiting for you." He said before Kara could open her mouth.

He began addressing the two in the middle of the circle again. "The portal will be here when you get back. No one can enter it until you collect the magic and bring it back. Only those here will be able to see it. You ride the web alone.

"And NO, Kara. I understand you rode a unicorn on the web. You are of course, the blazing star. But they will use Lorelei for this."

"YES!" Emily started dancing. "I get to see Lorelei again!" She stopped when she saw people staring at her. She smiled sheepishly.

The voice boomed out again.

"Yes, well. I will leave you now, and Lorelei will be here shortly. Figure out a way to make the power crystals. Goodbye."

Nothing happened, but you could tell that the voice had left them. There was something about the air…

0OooO0

"Okay. Let's get cracking!" Kara said. They sat down on the ground, Kara on her jacket on a clump of grass, and began telling what people have told them about making crystals. Tips came from people like Tasha to the fairimentals themselves. Finally, they had enough information to create four crystals.

Kara, Adriane, and Emily got up and took up their usual position. Lorren held Kara's left wrist, Zach held Adriane's right. Marlin came and placed his hands on Emily's shoulders. The three mages relaxed. One. Two. Three.

Green light shot out from their jewels, and twisted together. Four branches curled away from the green mass of magic. They started to take form. The green disappeared, and four empty power crystals stood in front of them. They were each about six inches long. Emily and Marlin grabbed two, as a voice behind them said,

"Emily. It is good to see you again."

0OooO0

**A/N: How was that? I know it was rushed. But I felt that I had to get it moving. The story was going a little slow. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**O&O**

**XD PEACE OUT XD**

**SF**


	10. Weaving Through the Web

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a bit. I've been camping.**

**Disclaimer: I'd be in Avalon if it were mine.**

_Previously:_

"_Emily. It is good to see you again."_

Now: Weaving Through the Web 

Emily and Marlin along with the rest turned slowly around. Standing before them was a beautiful white unicorn. Emily ran to her friend.

"Lorelei! I've missed you so much!" Emily's hands circled around the unicorn's neck.

"I've missed you too. The unicorns at the Academy miss you too. The Prince and Princess are doing fantastic thanks to you." The mages smiled, thinking back to the young unicorn generation.

"Well, we better get going. When we get done, Lorelei, can we go stop by really quickly to see Riannan and Pollo?" Emily asked. She had told Riannan that she would stop by any chance she got.

"Of course. Riannan will be delighted to see from you again. We can take ALL of you, as they have never met Marlin or Lorren before. Emily, Marlin, climb on. We have far to go, in so little time." She said.

"Wait!" Adriane yelled. "Here, take this walkie talkie. It is magically re-enhanced so that we can communicate through other worlds. Zach and I talk on it a lot. We can just use his." She blushed as she said the second to last sentence.

"Okay," Emily said, reaching for the talkie.

They climbed on and waved goodbye, clutching the crystals as a portal opened and Lorelei jumped through. They were on the web.

0OooO0

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Marlin shouted over the air rushing past their ears to Lorelei.

"The wild magic is everywhere, but you must find the main sources of it other than the original power crystals! It will be in a big mass of invisible magic!" Lorelei tried to be heard over the rush. Her riders barely heard it.

Emily yelled, "Then how are we to see?"

Lorelei replied, "Emily, since you can see magical auras, you'll be the only one able to see it. Marlin will hold the power crystals so you have a free hand to reach out and swipe a power crystal through its middle. It will be sucked in, and we will move on to the next as you switch Marlin for an empty one. There are four blobs in all."

"Okay," her riders chorused. After about ten minutes, Emily spotted something up ahead. "I think I found one!"

"No," Marlin said. "Because I can see it too. Does it look purple?"

"Yeah," Emily sighed dejectedly. She really wanted to find one.

Five minutes passed. Then, twenty-five, and then thirty. Finally, after thirty-five, Emily spotted something. She could faintly see a magical aura. "He Marlin, can you see anything up ahead?" she called back behind her, not daring to hope.

"No, just your hair. Nothing up there either," he said.

"Okay, then I think I found one. Pass me a crystal." He gave her one. As it kept coming closer and closer, Emily grew more and more sure that it was one of the blobs of wild magic they were looking for. This one had a greenish aura.

When it was ten feet away, she held out her left hand with the crystal in it. "Got it!" she yelled as the crystal passed through the center. Even Marlin could see greenish magic filling into the container. All at once, she could see things around where they were start to change back to normal.

They heard a light _pop, _and asked what that was.

"That was one of the power crystals. They explode when they're magic is transferred," Lorelei said.

Emily radioed back to the others. "One gone, three to go!"

She heard Adriane reply, "Okay, finally! I was beginning to think you guys forgot to call or even worse, lost it!"

"Oh, no Adriane! We can't have that!" Emily exclaimed dramatically. "How would you talk to precious Zach if I lost it?"

Adriane grumbled. "Yeah, yeah, what ever. Just hurry up. Half of us have fall asleep."

"Okay, we'll try. Bye Adriane!"

"Bye."

0OooO0

Many minutes passed and Marlin fell asleep. His head rested against Emily's back. She held onto his arms around her waist so he wouldn't fall.

I wish I could go to sleep. But I can't cause I have to keep watching for the magic. I'm so. Tired. Must. Stay. Hey is that a blob? Yes it is! "Woohoo!" Emily suddenly hunched over as Marlin woke with a start. Oops. I said that aloud. Must watch that. 

"Sorry Marlin. I found a blob, that's all. I better radio in to Adriane." Marlin waved his hand and fell back asleep.

"Emily to Adriane. Emily to Adriane. Adriane? Adriaaaaaane? ADRIANE! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT UP AND TALK TO ME! Sorry Marlin. Just trying to get Adriane awake." Again he waved his hand and fell back asleep.

"Em? You there?" Adriane sounded sleepy. Emily could just see her and Zach snuggled up together.

"Yeah. Hey. I found a power crystal, and as soon as I get it I'll have two."

"Whoopdeedoo. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah."

This time the magic was on the right. Emily stuck her hand out and caught it. The magic inside the container was a purplish color this time. _Pop! _ She heard.

"Hey, Marlin. Marlin!" she whispered. She didn't want to wake him up, so she carefully leaned across him to the bag he stored the crystals in and pulled out an empty crystal, and put the filled one in its place. Just as she put it in, Marlin woke up. Halfway.

"Mmmm. Emily, you smell nice… Did anyone ever tell you, you have pretty, no, no, BEAUTIFUL! Eyes?" Marlin's head flopped over, eyes shut. "Yes, yes. You're right. Let's go to Hawaii! Where ever that is."

Emily laughed as she realized he was talking in his sleep, and decided to play along. "Oh, and who are you going to Hawaii with?"

"I'm going with…uh…I'm going with… Mermaid! Yeah. Yeah. That's it…that's it."

"Oh? And who is Mermaid?"

"Ain't gonna tell. Ain't gonna tell."

"Don't you like me?" Emily succeeded in trying to sound pitiful.

"Of, course I do sweetie! I just can't tell you that Mermaid is Em…Em…Emily! There! That's it! Emily."

"Awww! You're going to take me to Hawaii! How sweet!" Emily stifled laughter.

"Yeah. Hey wait! How'd you find out? It was Zach wasn't it? Oh, I'm gonna kill 'im!"

"No. He didn't tell me. You did."

"Oh, then. I'm gonna kill me!"

"No don't do that!" Emily giggled. Marlin's face was contorted like he was angry, but with his eyes closed.

"Okay, well then. Let me tell you that I really… uh… never mind."

"Really what?" Emily asked.

"Uh… Look! There's a blob!" Marlin's hands flopped. Emily turned around. Sure enough. There was a bluish magic blob coming. She laughed.

"Maybe we should keep you asleep more often."

Marlin finally woke up. "What?" she asked.

Emily laughed once again as she held her left hand out. "Nothing. Just that you were sleep talking and said you wanted to marry me." She tried to hold back laughter.

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Kidding! I was kidding! You said you'd take me to Hawaii."

"Oh." He settled down. "Where's Hawaii?"

"It's somewhere I've always wanted to go."

"Then, maybe we can go." Emily smiled as she caught the blob. _Pop!_

"You also were going to tell me something. That you really, really something. "What was it? But wait. I need to call Adriane." She picked up the walkie-talkie.

0OooO0

"Hey, Adriane. You awake this time?"

"Yeah. What the news?"

"We have one more to go. Oh, and Marlin's gonna take me to Hawaii!"

"I never said that!" Adriane could hear in the distance.

"He meant it," Emily whispered. Adriane laughed.

"Well okay. How are things?"

"Boring. I can't wait until we're done!"

"Well, you'll be done soon. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Emily leaned forward. "Lorelei, do you need a break?" she asked concerned.

"No, unicorns can sustain long trips without getting tired. We'll be able to finish this and then I can rest and the Academy."

"Okay."

Finally, the last crystal was filled, and the last pop was heard.

"Yes! We're gonna sa-ave Avalon! We're gonna sa-ave Avalon!" Emily sang joyfully. Lorelei summoned up a portal and they jumped through it. They saw Adriane and the rest sitting by a clump of trees. When they saw the unicorn, Marlin, and Emily come back, they raced over. Emily gave Adriane her talkie back and greeted the others.

"Well, I will wait right here for you when you come back." Lorelei said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Emily asked

"I've been there before. It's your turn." Emily hugged the white unicorn's neck.

"See you in a bit!"

One by one starting with Emily and then Marlin, they climbed through the portal to Avalon.

A/N: Yeah, yeah. Shorter than the others, I know. But I wanted the trip into Avalon to be a separate chapter. Then I will have the trip to the Academy. Then an epilogue. So three more chapters 'til I'm done. I'll miss this story. I'm then going to start an Avalon Harry Potter x over. I find I don't do well with Harry Potter alone, so I'll add Avalon into it. Bye!

**XD PEACE OUT XD**

**SF**


	11. Avalon

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know I said that I wouldn't be posting, but I got mixed up on the party date, so here I am and here this is! Enjoy!

( oh, about

**Disclaimer: Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! The famous Chocolateer! What does that have to do with anything? Nothing. Good. Now that we know I'm insane, I don't own Avalon. I wish I did. Mmmmmmmmm…**

_Previously:_

_One by one starting with Emily and then Marlin, they climbed through the portal to Avalon._

**Now: ** 11. **Avalon**

Emily felt like she stepped into a dream. Everything around her was perfect, and buzzed with magic. She had a light, carefree feeling to her, as if nothing could possibly go wrong.

She spun around a few times as she waited for the rest to get here. She plopped down on the ground and lay down. The feeling the lush grass on her neck and arms was wonderful. It didn't feel prickly as it usually did. Emily closed her eyes, trying to preserve this feeling forever.

"Emily?" she heard a soft voice above her, and felt that someone lay down next to her. She opened her eyes, and looked at the clouds above her.

"Yes, Marlin?" she asked. Emily felt her hand being grasped by him.

"I want to ask you something, but I'll wait until we're alone. I know that there's a certain someone listening to us, isn't that right Kara?" Emily felt her mouth lift into a smile.

"No!" she heard Kara respond almost automatically. Kara then realized her mistake. "Dang it!" Marlin laughed beside her.

Adriane walked over to them. "All right, lovebirds. We gotta get the crystals to where they belong." She gave them her hand to help them up.

0OooO0

As they walked, Marlin pulled Emily to a clump of trees. "We'll be right back!" he called. Once they were hidden, he got down on one knee.

"Emily, will you be my girlfriend?"

0OooO0

They had been walking for a few miles, and they weren't even tired. Emily guessed it must have been the magic in the air. Finally, they spied something up ahead.

"Can you make out what it is using your jewels?" Sara asked.

Kara said, "We could try." They held up their jewels, and concentrated on projecting an image of what they were trying to see. The air warped in front of them, and an image of a pedestal with 9 empty slots appeared in front of them.

"That's it! Let's go!" Emily yelled. Because of the magic in the air, they were able to run full blast to the pedestals without tiring. They finally got there, and were met by The Voice they talked to earlier.

"Good job, mages. Thanks to you, the magic of Avalon will be restored."

"Emily did most of the work," Kara said modestly. **(There's a first. Kara? Modest? Get real. XD)**

"Ah, but on the contrary, who helped get the other crystals? Who helped and encouraged Emily to even be where she is now? That is ALL of your doing. For that, you will be rewarded."

"Thank you," Adriane said kindly, "but Barbie over here – sorry," she said, seeing Emily's face, "_Kara_, destroyed one, and we don't even have the other crystals with us."

"Ah, yes, the broken crystal. You will use your new crystals to attract the others. When you have all eight, the magic will be so great, the pieces will reconstruct and it will be drawn to you." he let this sink in.

Then Kara remembered something. "When you said reward, what did you mean by that?" she said with a gleam in her eye.

The Voice laughed. "You will have powers you have never dreamed of, never heard of, and brought up to the highest lever of magery, Level 5."

No one said anything, until…

"OH. MY. GOSH!" from guess who? Kara. "What kinds of magic are they?" she asked.

"That's the only catch. You must find that out for yourselves. You can use books, learn from others, anything. But I can't tell you.

"Once you finish putting the crystals in place, you may go. Your memories of this will be forever implanted in your mind. Just close your eyes and think, and it will come to you. Every feel, sense, touch, sound, and thought. Thank you mages. Thank you."

0OooO0

"I think he's gone," Kara said.

"Thank you for stating the obvious Miss Barbie," Adriane retorted.

"You guys! Don't. Just. Don't." Emily sighed. "Try to have the best time possible, please? I don't want to have to remember this." The two girls reluctantly nodded.

"Great, then can we get a move on with the crystals thing? I wanna get this done," Marlin said. _And to do something else to!_ He prayed silently.

He took out the filled power crystals, and handed one each to Emily, Adriane, and Kara. Emily stood in the middle of Adriane and Kara, and this time Marlin took his place next to Kara. They raised the crystals.

A strong wind surrounded the four as the crystals shone brightly. Their hair whipped around uncontrollably. It took all of their strength to stay upright, but they did. They others dove for cover.

The power crystals raised into the air out of reach. Each of the four in the windy circle felt their eyes being closed by a magical force and thought hard on the four power crystals they retrieved before.

A rumbling erupted coming from the ground, scaring all the magic birds from the trees, caused grazing unicorns far away to break into a full gallop, and made the rabbits and rodents scurry for shelter.

**_BOOM!_** The air warped, and four power crystals popped from nowhere. The wind died down, and the animals came out of hiding, and resumed eating.

The mages opened their eyes, and sighed in relief. They had almost thought it didn't work. After all, they didn't see what was going on. The three girls walked forward to the crystals they fought so hard to protect. Grabbing one, Emily passed it to Marlin.

Each walked to the pedestal with two crystals in hand, now surrounded by the others who had come out of hiding, human, goblin, and animals. Carefully, they set each and everyone in its rightful place.

One spot stood empty. The wind picked up again, and this time everyone dropped to the ground.

**_CRACK! _**An earthquake opened the ground merely a foot away from Emily.

Flecks of light drifted up from the rock bottom. It passed the opening, and the hole closed back up. The wind stopped and Emily swore she could hear angels singing in the distance as the particles of light merged, forming the last remaining power crystal.

Without any help, it floated over to the pedestal and seated itself in its rightful position. A crack resounded through the air and beautiful enormous golden gates appeared about a ¼ of a mile away. So beautiful, framing the sunset behind, that they could only be the gates of heaven itself.

The group froze with wonder at this spectacular sight given to them; so happy they could cry that they would remember this always.

A figure in the distance took a step forward and raised his hand in good-bye. He appeared taller than the tallest man, yet tinier than the smallest baby. Thinner than the thinnest model, fatter than the fattest man. He waved goodbye, and Emily raised her hand in acknowledgement. The others did the same. They had a feeling they ought to. A great wind blast forward from his hands, carrying them to the portal, and set them gently outside of it. The air twisted and the portal closed.

"Wow," Emily breathed, afraid this was a dream, and didn't want to disrupt it.

Lorelei saw them, and trotted over. "So how did it go?" she asked, jolting everyone out of his or her own reverie.

"Wonderful," Kara said.

"Spectacular," Ozzie chimed in.

"Brilliant," Zach breathed at the same time.

"Amazing," Adriane whispered.

"No one could possibly hope for anything more." The last came from Emily.

Lorelei cocked her head, curious. "And why is that?" She looked at Emily.

"I-I think we saw the entrance to heaven, and-and…Him," she whispered the last part.

Lorelei's eyes widened. "As long as I've been there, that's never happened before."

Kara smiled. "Well, as long as you've been there, the power crystals have never been put in their place now have they?" She put her hands on her hips.

Lorelei shook her head and ruffled her mane. "Can't say I have. Now, do you want to go see the unicorns at the Academy or not?"

They all nodded their heads in unison. "Well, then let's go." Lorelei shook her horn, and a portal appeared. They jumped through, excited to see the newest unicorn generation again.

**A/N: So how was it? Can't say much. Gotta get off. 'Til next time!**


	12. The Unicorn Academy

A/N: Hey I'm back with the second to last chapter. Well, technically, it IS the last chapter, and then an epilogue. I'll miss you all (or just Snowlia, but ill see you in ur story). Have fun!

_Previously:_

_They all nodded their heads in unison. "Well, then let's go." Lorelei shook her horn, and a portal appeared. They jumped through, excited to see the newest unicorn generation again._

Now: The Unicorn Academy 

Emily was greeted with squeals of delight and unicorns crowding her. He laughed and told them to step away please.

"Emily!" she heard a unicorn call. She looked over. It was Riannan. **(Anyone know what color Riannan is? I don't think the book ever said.) **

"Riannan!" she jogged over to the sparkling unicorn princess. "How are you?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I'm good! The Unicorn Academy is fantastic, and since we already had our horns tuned, school was sooo easy!" Riannan said excitedly. Emily smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, if you'd be a kind princess and escort me to Prince Pollo…?" Emily laughed as Riannan bowed her head deeply and said,

"Oh it would be my pleasure, dear mage!" Riannan let Emily wrap her arm around her neck, and together they walked over to Pollo. He turned to meet them.

"Hello Emily! It's great to see you again!" he said enthusiastically. Emily then noticed a hot pink unicorn with fiery green eyes next to him.

"It's great to see you too! Now, who's this?" She gestured to the unicorn. Riannan smirked.

"Oh, that's his _girlfriend, _Spice." Riannan apparently LOVED to tease him about this, as Pollo was now wearing a pained expression. Spice glared at Riannan. Emily just smiled.

She leaned closer to whisper to Pollo, "Good choice." He grinned and whispered thanks back. Emily stood up straight. "Well, Riannan," she looked over at the unicorn standing next to her, "when will YOU get a boyfriend? Surly, if Pollo can get himself a girlfriend, you should be able to get a boyfriend! No offense, Pollo," she said quickly, seeing Pollo's face. He grinned.

"Non taken. On the contrary," he started, looking straight at Riannan. Emily looked at her curiously. She had frozen up and seemed unable to move. Emily gestured for Pollo to continue, never once taking her eyes off of Riannan. Riannan's eyes opened with fear, silently begging Pollo to keep her secret. He merely smiled and continued. "Riannan here actually HAS a boyfriend." Riannan's head lowered in defeat.

Emily giggled. "Oh, and what is his name?" she asked. Pollo looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Hey, Zorro! Over here! There's someone who wants to meet you!"

Emily turned around to see a midnight black unicorn break off from his group and head over to them. When he reached them, he bowed his head respectably and politely and said, "Hello, I'm Zorro. It is nice to meet you Emily." Emily looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. Riannan had lifted her head when Zorro had come over and now stared at him lovingly. Then she turned to Emily.

"Emily! You're a living legend here at the Academy after you helped us tune our horns! How could he NOT know you?" she burst out.

Emily laughed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was famous!" She turned her attention to Zorro. "It's nice to meet you too! Pollo tells me you're going out with Riannan?"

Zorro stared at her proudly. "Yes. She is the best girlfriend a guy could have and I'm lucky to have her." Emily smiled as she turned to Riannan.

"You sure do know how to pick a guy when you see one!" she said appraisingly.

Riannan smiled. "You think so? Thank you Emily. Do you mind if I head off with Zorro now?" she asked.

"Of course not! You have fun! I have to be getting the others ready to head back. It was nice meeting you Zorro! Goodbye Pollo!" she called as she headed back to the portal.

"Bye!" they all yelled after her.

0OooO0

Soon, they were all ready to go home. "Goodbye, Lorelei. I'll miss you!" Emily buried her face into the unicorn's mane.

"I'll miss you too, Emily. But now you must go with your friends." Emily nodded.

"I know. Goodbye!" she called as she stepped into the newly made portal that Lorelei made. She arrived back at the glade.

Emily stopped to smell the Pennsylvania air around her. She was glad to be home.

"Miss me?" a voice said behind her. She turned around.

"Marlin, we were only separated for a minute!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Which is a minute too long. Admit it. You were dying to be with me again!" Marlin smiled at her.

"Oh yes. It's true!" Emily sighed dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead and throwing her head back. "What will I ever do without you?" she took her hand away from her head and slapped him playfully.

Marlin tried to glare at her, but started grinning instead. "Well, I gotta go. I'll drop by whenever I can. Bye!" He turned around and walked back to the portal as the others came out of it.

"Bye!" Emily called out to him. She turned around sighing contentedly.

**!FIN!**

AN: Well, there you have it. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Stay tuned for the epilogue (It'll be short though so be warned!) 

**You're faithful author**

**Sam's Firefly**


	13. Epilogue

AN: I'll miss you all! As I promised, the epilogue for "For You, I'd Do Anything" Epilogue 

Kelsey and Sara went back to Illinois and kept in touch with the mages.

The mages finally filled their parents in on what they had been doing for the past few years.

Emily and Marlin got married in Aquatania on March 20, 2020. Emily never quite got used to palace life. She was much more comfortable with just helping where she could. They had three children. Kelsey, the oldest who was the spitting image of Emily, then the middle, Sam who looked just like Marlin, and finally the youngest, Haley who had soft, chocolate hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

Zach and Adriane got married shortly after on July 16, 2020. They had only one child, a girl by the name of Alexandra. She looked like her father, but had her mother's fiery attitude. They lived happily in Aldenmor in the Garden as King and Queen of the Northern Lands, including the land of the mistwolves.

Lorren and Kara took their time to get married. They married in November on the 16th in the year 2024. They had an eldest girl, Kya, who had blonde hair and hazel eyes. Kya upheld her mother's name and hardly ever had a decent conversation with Adriane's daughter Alex. They fought like their mothers did. Kara also had a boy. His name is Harry and he is the most famous wizard of all time, but that, my friends, is a different story altogether.

Adriane and Kara finally got over their bickering and became the closest of friends, apart from their friendship with Emily of course.

The end.

**There you have it. The story is done!**


End file.
